A Thief In The Night
by Teletubby2015
Summary: This is an AU where Kim has comet powers and is evil, while Shego is the hero. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Meet the Mysterious Thief KiGo

The figure slinked along the museum wall cloaked in shadows. Green eyes shining with determination and anger. Angry at the world, at her idiot brothers, everyone around her for not understanding how it feels to be a green-skinned freak of nature. After the comet that changed her and her brother's lives forever and killed her parents nothing was the same. She could generate plasma from her hands that was hot enough to melt titanium, while her brother Harold got super strength, Milton got the ability to shrink, and the twins Westley and Waverly could duplicate themselves. Her name is Kimberly Ann Possible. She had red hair with dark green streaks dotted throughout it, a heart-shaped face, a small, straight nose, intense, green eyes, and full lips set in a perpetual pout and a slim build with all the right curves. She was eighteen years old and a green-skinned freak. She used to be part of Team Possible with her idiot brothers. She quit after she accidentally killed one of their villains, she had been known as the Teen hero Kim Possible, but now she is known as the villainous sidekick KiGo who worked for the supervillain Dr. Drakken. She was at Middleton's natural science and history museum attempting to steal a microprocessor for a supercomputer that her boss was attempting to build. "Stop right there KiGo!" shouted a familiar voice. "Garr Sheridan and the clumsy sidekick Stoppable." KiGo growled spinning to face the source of the voice. "Give back whatever it is that you have stolen." Sheridan says taking a closer to the villainous sidekick. "I haven't stolen anything yet Princess!" KiGo says in a slightly sing-song-y mocking voice. "Then surrender quietly and tell us where Drakken is!" says Sheridan's sidekick known as Ron Stoppable in a slightly quivering tone of voice.

"Now why would I do that?" KiGo asks while putting her hand on her hip then cocking it to one side which accentuates her womanly curves and her slim build.

"Because deep down you are still the hero known as Kim Possible." Sheridan says pleadingly.

"No I'm not anymore that was the biggest mistake of my life Cupcake!" KiGo says before lighting up and throwing a plasma blast at them and then swiping the microprocessor and disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. "Blast it she got away again along with the microprocessor!" Sheridan says as the smoke clears to reveal that KiGo has vanished along with the microprocessor. "Don't worry SG we'll get her next time." Ron says as he puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.


	2. The Plot Begins

- _Previously on A Thief In The Night_ -

"No I'm not anymore that was the biggest mistake of my life Cupcake!" KiGo says before lighting up and throwing a plasma blast at them and then swiping the microprocessor and disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. "Blast it she got away again along with the microprocessor!" Sheridan says as the smoke clears to reveal that KiGo has vanished along with the microprocessor. "Don't worry SG we'll get her next time." Ron says as he puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

- _Presently on A Thief In The Night_ -

"Did you get the chip, KiGo?" Drakken asks his volatile sidekick.

"Yeah I got you your stupid microprocessor chip Dr. D." KiGo says with a bored rolling of her eyes.o

"Don't roll your eyes at me KiGo!" Dr. Drakken says frowning.

"Take that tone with me again and I'll fry you to a blackened husk!" KiGo says as she lights up her signature green plasma and tosses a blast at Drakken's feet.

"Ahhhhh, of course sorry KiGo." Drakken says after screaming like a little girl and cowering behind his lab table.

"Glad you see it my way Dr. D." KiGo says with a triumphant smirk on her pale green visage.

"Me too KiGo, me too." Drakken says in terrified agreement.

"I'm going to go hit the lair's gym and work out some of this frustration from encountering Miss Perfect Possible and her bumbling buffoon of a sidekick." KiGo says be heading for built-in gym locker room to change into something more appropriate to sweat and work out in.

"She thinks she's all that all because she a perfect life, a lot of friends, a family that actually cares about what she does, and she saves the world on a daily basis. Well tough shit she's not! She has imperfections just like everybody else does!" KiGo says after taking a particularly hard punch at the punching bag in front of her making it bounce back several feet and swing like a pendulum for several seconds before it comes to a rest in front of her again.

"Just because my parents are dead she thinks I need sympathy and pity from her well I don't! I don't need anyone's sympathy and pity! Just because my brothers are idiots that only care about themselves she thinks she understands what I'm feeling well she doesn't! Just because my skin is green and I can generate plasma hot enough to melt titanium like the freak of nature I am she thinks 's she can help me find my way back to being a hero well I don't her help with becoming a hero again because I'll never be a hero again!" KiGo while she kicks the bag with savage strength and power causing the bag to swing wildly around.

 _Til` next chapter. Yours Truly,_ Teletubby2015! _Toodles!_


	3. Diamonds and Kung-Fu

- _Previously on A Thief In The Night_ -

"Just because my parents are dead she thinks I need sympathy and pity from her well I don't! I don't need anyone's sympathy and pity! Just because my brothers are idiots that only care about themselves she thinks she understands what I'm feeling well she doesn't! Just because my skin is green and I can generate plasma hot enough to melt titanium like the freak of nature I am she thinks 's she can help me find my way back to being a hero well I don't her help with becoming a hero again because I'll never be a hero again!" KiGo while she kicks the bag with savage strength and power causing the bag to swing wildly around.

- _Presently on A Thief In The Night_ -

KiGo pants as she punches and kicks the bag in front of her.

Sweat drips off her brow and runs down her pale visage and body in little rivulets. Her red and green hair damp with sweat.

"Damn you Sheridan and her clumsy, buffoon of a sidekick!" KiGo says as she delivers a devastating spin kick to the bag in front of her causing it to sway.

"Thinks she's so perfect because she saves the world. Well I call bullshit!" KiGo says as she delivers a devastatingly powerful spinning hammer fist followed by a crescent kick to the bag in front of her with so much force that it bursts open. "Shit there goes another punching bag! Guess I don't know my own strength when I'm angry." KiGo says as she walks over to the bench to grab her towel to wipe off the excess sweat on her face and body.

"KiGo I need you to go get me a large amount of diamonds for a ray I'm working on." Drakken asks as he enters the gym looking around for KiGo.

"Back here Dr. D!" KiGo calls out to Drakken from the very back of the gym.

"KiGo I need you to head to May Jewellers and steal all their diamonds for this diabolical ray I'm building can get them for me please?" Drakken says pleasingly.

"Sure thing Dr. D let me get showered and changed into my catsuit and go get them for you." KiGo says as she heads for the gyms entrance out into the hallway and heads in the direction of her living quarters to shower and change.

- _Ten minutes later_ -

"I'm off to get the diamonds Dr. Drakken, I'll be back soon as I can if I don't run into Miss Goody-Goody." KiGo says as she hops into one of their many hovercrafts and takes to the skies over the Rockies and arching down into Middleton, Colorado airspace headed for May Jewellers.

- _Meanwhile with Sheridan and Ron_ -

The communicator breaks the afternoon stillness in a certain black haired girls room.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Sheridan asks Kim Possible's former webmaster and tech liaison Wade Load.

"Break-in at the Middleton branch of May Jewellers from the looks of the security footage from the cctv cameras it looks to be KiGo." Wade says as he types away at one his many keyboards surrounding his computer.

"Can you see what she's stealing,Wade?" Sheridan asks her webmaster and tech liaison.

"Diamonds and lots of them by the looks of it." Wade says as he hits a certain key on his keyboard to zoom in.

"Thanks Wade I'll get while you contact Ron and arrange a ride for us please and thank you." Sheridan says before cutting the connection and pulling her brand new experimental battle suit which is white and glowing blue paths all over it.

- _Twenty minutes later_ -

"Remember Ron we have to be absolutely silent." Sheridan says to her bumbling, buffoon of a sidekick Ron Stoppable.

"I'm trying to be as quiet as possible SG." Ron says in a quiet whisper.

"But not quite enough it would seem Buffoon." KiGo says in a husky voice as she sneaks up behind them.

"Ahhhhh!" Ron screams as he and Sheridan whirl around to face KiGo causing Ron to trip over his own feet and land on his face.

"Have a nice trip." KiGo quips with a self-satisfied smirk on her full, pouting lips.

"KiGo hand over the diamonds that you stole seeing as they don't belong to you." Sheridan says as she takes a step closer to the green-skinned plasma user.

"Not happening in a million years Princess!" KiGo says hotly as she ignites her free hand while slipping the small but bulging bag of diamonds into a pouch on her utility belt then ignites that hand too while slipping into a battle ready stance and taking a sudden swipe at Sheridan with her plasma encased hands.

Sheridan blocks KiGo's plasma swipe with her arm wincing when her claws rip through the sleeve of her battle-suit which repairs itself after the attack.

"This suit is spankin'!" Sheridan exclaims with a smug look on her face.

"What the hell that should have incapacitated that arm!" KiGo exclaims in sheer disbelief and shock.

"Thanks to Wade whipping up this experimental battle-suit it puts us on even footing when it comes to our fights KiGo." Sheridan says smugly.

"We'll see about even footing my ass!" KiGo exclaims leaping at Sheridan with spinning hook kick which Sheridan dodges with ease.

Sheridan follows up KiGo's attack with one of her own a spinning hook kick followed by a leg sweep which KiGo jumps over, then a uppercut followed by a jab to the solar plexus knocking the wind out of KiGo and momentarily stunning her.

"Oooff." KiGo grunts as she regains even breathing.

"You'll pay for that Cupcake!" KiGo says before she reaches into her ankle pouch and withdraws a smoke bomb which she tosses onto the ground causing it to explode and smoke to come billowing out effectively blinding Sheridan and Ron so she could get her hovercraft and make a clean getaway.

 _Til` next chapter. Yours Truly,_ Teletubby2015! _Toodles!_


	4. The Plot Is Revealed and Breaking News

- _Previously on A Thief In The Night_ -

Sheridan follows up KiGo's attack with one of her own a spinning hook kick followed by a leg sweep which KiGo jumps over, then a uppercut followed by a jab to the solar plexus knocking the wind out of KiGo and momentarily stunning her.

"Oooff." KiGo grunts as she regains even breathing.

"You'll pay for that Cupcake!" KiGo says before she reaches into her ankle pouch and withdraws a smoke bomb which she tosses onto the ground causing it to explode and smoke to come billowing out effectively blinding Sheridan and Ron so she could get her hovercraft and make a clean getaway.

- _Presently on A Thief In The Night_ -

KiGo gets into the hovercraft. She starts the warm up sequence and when it's done she flips the ignition switch and takes off into the night sky arching up high over Middleton airspace as she hits the stealth mode button on the console causing the hovercraft to shimmer out of view. When she hits the Rockies she disengaged the stealth mode and opens the massive door to the lair's hanger. She maneuvers the hovercraft down into the hanger and lands it in its designated parking spot.

She hops out of the hovercraft landing on her feet in a catlike crouch. She rises up from the crouch and walks towards the door that leads into the main part of the lair in search of Drakken.

"I got the diamonds for you Dr. D!" KiGo calls out as she enters the lair's main lab.

"Oh goody!" Drakken exclaims with enthusiasm while rubbing his hands together excitedly and a maniacal gleam in his beady black eyes.

"Whatever you say Dr. D I'm going to my quarters to get a shower and hit the hay." KiGo says as she rolls her eyes and turns to the door that leads to the lair's living quarters section and her's in particular.

"Of course KiGo go get some rest we have a busy day tomorrow!" Drakken exclaims dramatically and a finger flourish.

"Riiight Dr. D." KiGo says as she rolls her eyes and walks away heading for the door that leads to the lair's living quarters section.

- _Twenty minutes later_ -

"That shower was just what the doctor ordered!" KiGo says as she enters her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her chest and another one wrapped around her hair. She walks over to her dresser and pulls out a pair of black lace panties and a matching sports bra from one drawer and from another drawer a pair of green silk pajamas. She slips on the panties and sports bra, then she puts on the silk pajama pants and then buttons up the silk pajama top. Kim heads over to her queen sized bed and slips in between the cool sheets and falls asleep almost instantly.

- _Meanwhile with Drakken_ -

"With these diamonds at my disposal my ray to bring the dead back to life will be complete, muwahahaha!" Drakken exclaims quietly while striking a dramatic pose. He places the largest of the diamonds in the muzzle of the ray and the rest he arranges into a certain order inside the rays large barrel.

"Time for this mad scientist to get his beauty sleep." Drakken says as he heads for the door leading to the lair's living quarters section and to his room in particular.

- _The next morning_ -

The sun peeks through the blinds of KiGo's room to shine in her pale green visage. She groans and tries to roll over but rolls out of her bed instead effectively waking her up.

"Holy crow that hurt!" KiGo exclaims as she picks herself up off the floor while rubbing her stinging rear end and right elbow.

"Might as well get dressed and head to the kitchen for some breakfast." KiGo says as she walks over to her closet to change into a clean catsuit. KiGo walks out of her closet with her catsuit on with her boots, utility belt and ankle pouch in her hands. She lays her ankle pouch and boots on her bed so she can put on her utility belt, then she slips her feet into her boots and then slips on her ankle pouch around her right ankle.

"There we go all dressed and ready for the work day." Kim says as she strides out of her bedroom doorway into her living room and up to the automatic door leading to the corridor beyond which opens with a slight whooshing sound.

- _Meanwhile with Drakken_ -

Sunlight filters through the blinds of a pale blue figures room until it illuminates his scared face making the figure groan and attempt to escape the annoying sunshine by rolling over which causes him to roll out of the bed and onto the cold floor below.

"Cheese and crackers this floor is cold!" Drakken exclaims after he lands on the floor waking him up. Drakken picks himself up off the floor and shivers from landing on the cold floor.

"Time to start the day." Drakken says as he heads into his closet and changes into a white t-shirt, khakis, black boots, a dark blue lab coat, a black belt to keep the lab coat closed and black safety gloves.

Drakken heads down to the lair's main lab to finish up his latest ray.

- _In the kitchen with KiGo_ -

KiGo is whistling while making breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, and toast.

"G'morning Dr. D." Kim says as Drakken walks into the lair's kitchen and sits down at the table opening the newspaper laying there flipping through the pages until he comes across the crossword puzzle for that day.

"Morning KiGo." Drakken says as he withdraws a pencil from one of the multiple pockets on his lab coat and starting on the daily crossword puzzle.

"Did you see today's headlines?" KiGo asks her boss.

"I have not." Drakken says before flipping back to the front page to see today's headlines which read 'KIGO STRIKES AGAIN!'.

(A/N: This next part is the news story from the front page.)

'Late last night there was a break in at May Jewellers where the perpetrator made off with about two million dollars worth of diamonds. The perpetrator was former teen hero Kimberly Ann Possible now known by the name KiGo. Sheridan Gordeaux of Team Go identified Kimberly as the perpetrator after responding to the break in and fighting the plasma wielding thief. KiGo got away with the diamonds after she threw down a smoke screen bomb. We asked the C.E.O of May Jewellers if he thinks anymore of his stores are going to be broken into and he hasn't responded. We'll keep you updated on the story when we get more information.'

"Damn that goody two shoes Sheridan she always ruins everything!" KiGo exclaims as she serves Drakken his breakfast and then sits down to eat her own breakfast.

"Calm down KiGo you got the diamonds and that's what matters." Drakken says before beginning to eat his breakfast.

"That's right I did get the diamonds in your face Sheridan Gordeaux!" KiGo exclaims dramatically with a self satisfied smirk on her face.

 _Til` next chapter. Yours Truly,_ Teletubbty2015! _Toodles!_


	5. The Plot Thickens and New Foes?

- _Previously on A Thief In The Night_ -

"Did you see today's headlines?" KiGo asks her boss.

"I have not." Drakken says before flipping back to the front page to see today's headlines which read 'KIGO STRIKES AGAIN!'.

(A/N: This next part is the news story from the front page.)

'Late last night there was a break in at May Jewellers where the perpetrator made off with about two million dollars worth of diamonds. The perpetrator was former teen hero Kimberly Ann Possible now known by the name KiGo. Sheridan Gordeaux of Team Go identified Kimberly as the perpetrator after responding to the break in and fighting the plasma wielding thief. KiGo got away with the diamonds after she threw down a smoke screen bomb. We asked the C.E.O of May Jewellers if he thinks anymore of his stores are going to be broken into and he hasn't responded. We'll keep you updated on the story when we get more information.'

"Damn that goody two shoes Sheridan she always ruins everything!" KiGo exclaims as she serves Drakken his breakfast and then sits down to eat her own breakfast.

"Calm down KiGo you got the diamonds and that's what matters." Drakken says before beginning to eat his breakfast.

"That's right I did get the diamonds in your face Sheridan Gordeaux!" KiGo exclaims dramatically with a self satisfied smirk on her face.

- _Presently on A Thief In The Night_ -

"That's right you got one over that Goody-Goody, KiGo." Drakken says triumphantly with a proud smile and evil glint in his eyes.

"Gordeaux thinks she's all that and a bag of chips, well she's got another thing coming!" KiGo says with a dramatic flourish of her finger and a triumphant smirk on her pale green visage that is framed by her crimson and green hair.

"I'm going down to the lab now to put a few finishing touches on the revival ray, KiGo." Drakken says as he gets up from the table with his empty breakfast plate in his hand heading for the sink to rinse it off and place it in the dishwasher to be washed.

"Ok I'll be there in a few minutes Dr. D." KiGo says as she enjoys her breakfast slowly and leisurely.

"Don't be too long Kimberly." Drakken says as he leaves the lair's dining area.

- _Five minutes later_ -

KiGo finishes her breakfast so she gets up from the table heads to the sink to rinse off her breakfast plate and then puts it in the dishwasher and heads out of the lair's dining area and into the lair's main lab.

"Sweet nibblets that's one big ray gun!" KiGo says as she lays her eyes on the revival ray for the first time.

"Why thank you KiGo." Drakken says as he rubs his black gloved hands in gleeful anticipation.

"What were the diamonds for Dr.D?" KiGo asks raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"The diamonds are being used to focus the rays energy into a concentrated beam of high voltage electricity." Drakken explains in a excited tone of voice to KiGo who has tuned him out.

"What does the concentrated beam of electricity do Dr.D?" KiGo asks rhetorically.

"Theoretically it's supposed to jumpstart a heart that has stopped beating." says Drakken in that same excited tone of voice.

"I see are you planning to create an army of undead soldiers?" KiGo asks as she inspects her fingernails.

"Yes I was actually. How did you know? Did you peek at my notes again?" Drakken asks in a plaintive tone of voice.

"No I just took an educated guess." KiGo says as she crosses her arms over her voluptuous chest.

"Oh." Drakken says surprised.

"Don't sound so surprised I have a brain too you know. I'm not as dumb as you think I am." KiGo says in a gruff tone of voice.

"I didn't say you were dumb." Drakken says while holding up his hands up in front of him in a non-threatening gesture.

"You better not be." KiGo says while flaring up her plasma threateningly with a feral smirk on her pale green visage.

"You're smarter then that goody-goody Sheridan KiGo." Drakken says soothingly.

"I know I am, Drakken!" KiGo says cuttingly to the blue-skinned mad scientist.

"Why don't you go up to the lair's gym and work out some of your frustrations, Kimberly." Drakken says suggestively while gesturing in the direction of the gym.

"That's the best idea I've heard from you today Drewbie." KiGo says condescendingly with a mocking smile on her face.

"Go work out to your hearts content KiGo." Drakken says while gesturing to the lair's gym while making a shooing gesture with his tiny hands.

"Don't mind if I do, I'll see you in two hours Dr. D." KiGo says as she heads back to her room to change into clothes that are more appropriate for working out and then heading up to the lair's gym to beat on the punching bag for a little while, then lift some weights, and finally some shadow boxing to finish off the work out.

- _two hours later_ -

"That was a great workout!" KiGo exclaims breathlessly as she pulls in huge lungfuls of air while bent over with her hands on her knees.

KiGo heads back to her room to shower, then change back into her catsuit, and then head back to the main lab in the lair.

"Thanks for the suggestion, Dr. D." KiGo says as she enters the main lab housing Drakken's latest creation.

"You're very welcome Kimberly. Now that you're in a better mood, I need you to steal something from Dr. Harrison Gordeaux at the Middleton Science Center." Drakken says turning to the green-skinned thief with a devious glint in his beady black eyes.

"What is it that I'm stealing Drew?" KiGo asks as a feral smile forms on her black painted lips.

"The Hephaestus Project. Which is a self-replicating, cybernetic metal." Drakken explains to the green-skinned thief.

"When do you want me to "borrow" it Dr. D?" KiGo asks using air quotes around the word borrow.

"Tonight at the earliest convenience." Drakken says mindful of her very short temper.

"Consider it done." KiGo says firmly.

"You're free to do what ever you want until then since I'll be working on my Revival Ray and it's going to take awhile." Drakken says before walking over to the Ray to bend over an open compartment and start fiddling with the exposed wires. He covers the spliced wires with electrical tape, then closing that compartment and moving on to the next open compartment on the Ray.

- _later that night on the rooftop of The Middleton Science Center_ -

KiGo pries open an air vent, climbing up into it and crawling around in the vent until she finds Dr. Harrison Gordeaux's lab. She drops down through the air vent landing in a catlike crouch. She stands up in one fluid motion. "If I was a self-replicating, cybernetic metal where would I hide?" KiGo asks herself rhetorically while holding her chin in-between her thumb and forefinger.

She rummages around in the lab until she finds the vial containing the Hephaestus Project and slipping it into one of her cushioned pouches on her utility belt.

"I don't think that belongs to you Kimberly." a voice quips behind her.

KiGo growls before spinning and facing a new face. "Who are you?" KiGo asks as she takes in the mask wearing figure in a green bodysuit that is patterned to replicate dragon scales.

"They call me The Jade Dragon.' says a voice with a thick Tennessee accent.

"And they call me Athena." says another figure dressed up in ancient Greiek armor, a Corinthian helmet with curly blonde hair spilling out of the back in a ponytail at nape of her neck, a bronze shield strapped to her left arm, with a short sword gripped in her right hand.

" _And together we are The Parthenon_." they say together.

"Let's see what you two got then." KiGo says as she fires up her plasma and charges at Athena and Jade Dragon leaving twin trails of green bio-plasma behind her in the wake of her charge.

Jade Dragon blocks a plasma swipe from KiGo with her gloved hand pulling KiGo closer to where KiGo can see Jade Dragon's gray-blue eyes and delivers a vicious backhand strike to her temple before following it up with a plan heel strike to her solar plexus.

Athena hits her with a high flying kick to her back knocking her to the ground.

"You two are good, but I'm better." KiGo growls at them as she gets back to her feet and sinks into a ready stance.

Athena charges KiGo stopping when they are inches apart allowing KiGo to see Athena's cobalt blue eyes. Athena swings her sword across KiGo's shoulder but the blade glances off in a shower of sparks.

"What the...?" Athena says as she stares dumbfounded after her blade glances off of KiGo.

"This suit is made of titanium interweaved with micro-kevlar making it bullet-proof, and resistant to sharp objects such as your short sword." KiGo says with a feral smile plastered on her black painted lips.

"Not a problem." Athena says as she sheaths her sword and starts throwing punches. KiGo blocks Athena's attacks with practiced ease.

"I know you can do better than this." KiGo says tauntingly with a look of boredom on her pale green visage.

Jade Dragon "sneaks" up on KiGo planning on placing her in a headlock but KiGo spins around to face Jade Dragon and hits her with a devastating punch to the face and and vicious snap kick to Jade Dragon's abdomen knocking the wind out of her lungs leaving her gasping for air.

"Thanks for the fight, but I've got to go now. Buh-bye." KiGo says as she pulls out a smoke grenade and throws it on the floor and makes her get away.

 **A cookie to anyone who can guess who Athena and Jade Dragon are. (Hint: They are from another Disney Channel Show that ran from 2006 to 2011.)**

 _Til` next chapter. Yours Truly,_ Teletubbty2015! _Toodles!_


	6. Secret Attraction Between Foes?

**Warning there is a lemon in this** chapter.

 _-Previously on A Thief In The Night_ -

She rummages around in the lab until she finds the vial containing the Hephaestus Project and slipping it into one of her cushioned pouches on her utility belt.

"I don't think that belongs to you Kimberly." a voice quips behind her.

KiGo growls before spinning and facing a new face. "Who are you?" KiGo asks as she takes in the mask wearing figure in a green bodysuit that is patterned to replicate dragon scales.

"They call me The Jade Dragon.' says a voice with a thick Tennessee accent.

"And they call me Athena." says another figure dressed up in ancient Greiek armor, a Corinthian helmet with curly blonde hair spilling out of the back in a ponytail at nape of her neck, a bronze shield strapped to her left arm, with a short sword gripped in her right hand.

" _And together we are The Parthenon_." they say together.

"Let's see what you two got then." KiGo says as she fires up her plasma and charges at Athena and Jade Dragon leaving twin trails of green bio-plasma behind her in the wake of her charge.

Jade Dragon blocks a plasma swipe from KiGo with her gloved hand pulling KiGo closer to where KiGo can see Jade Dragon's gray-blue eyes and delivers a vicious backhand strike to her temple before following it up with a plan heel strike to her solar plexus.

Athena hits her with a high flying kick to her back knocking her to the ground.

"You two are good, but I'm better." KiGo growls at them as she gets back to her feet and sinks into a ready stance.

Athena charges KiGo stopping when they are inches apart allowing KiGo to see Athena's cobalt blue eyes. Athena swings her sword across KiGo's shoulder but the blade glances off in a shower of sparks.

"What the...?" Athena says as she stares dumbfounded after her blade glances off of KiGo.

"This suit is made of titanium interweaved with micro-kevlar making it bullet-proof, and resistant to sharp objects such as your short sword." KiGo says with a feral smile plastered on her black painted lips.

"Not a problem." Athena says as she sheaths her sword and starts throwing punches. KiGo blocks Athena's attacks with practiced ease.

"I know you can do better than this." KiGo says tauntingly with a look of boredom on her pale green visage.

Jade Dragon "sneaks" up on KiGo planning on placing her in a headlock but KiGo spins around to face Jade Dragon and hits her with a devastating punch to the face and and vicious snap kick to Jade Dragon's abdomen knocking the wind out of her lungs leaving her gasping for air.

"Thanks for the fight, but I've got to go now. Buh-bye." KiGo says as she pulls out a smoke grenade and throws it on the floor and makes her get away.

- _Presently on A Thief In The Night_ -

-Jade Dragon on her mobile communication device speaking with Sheridan and Ron-

"She got away with the Hephaestus Project Sheridan." Jade Dragon says with a defeated sigh.

"Her suit is made of titanium interweaved with micro-kevlar which means it can withstand sharp force trauma just to let you know." Athena says as she looks over her partners shoulder.

 _"Thanks for the heads up Athena."_ Sheridan says as she smiles grimly at the masked hero.

"Well Athena and I need to get back to Malibu Sheridan so we'll talk to you later if we find anything worth mentioning." Jade Dragon says before severing the connection between the two of them.

-Jade Dragon and Athena hop into their transport jet that is emblazoned with a Jade colored Dragon in a Corinthian helmet and holding a sword and shield.

Athena warms up the jet and taxis down the empty street and then takes off into the air.

-Meanwhile with Sheridan and Ron in Middleton-

"So her suit cannot be pierced by any sharp objects such as swords, knives, things of that nature." Sheridan says as she paces back and forth across her bedroom floor while Ron sits on her bed.

"That just means that we have to find another way to bypass her suit Sheri." Ron points out with a thoughtful expression on his freckled face and in his chocolate brown eyes.

"I know that Captain Obvious!" Sheridan snaps at her bumbling sidekick.

"Sorry sorry." Ron says as he holds his hands up in an appeasing gesture.

"No I'm the one that should be apologizing for snapping at you." Sheridan says as her face falls.

"It's ok we're all under a lot of stress with trying to catch KiGo." Ron says as he gets up off the bed and puts his hands on her shoulders to stop her from pacing.

"You're right but I'm still sorry for snapping at you like that Ron." Sheridan says before pulling him into a hug.

"Apology accepted Sheri." Ron says as he pulls out of the hug.

-Meanwhile with KiGo flying over Middleton-

"I hope you're worth the trouble I had to go through to get you." KiGo says as she looks at the small vial containing the Hephaestus Project in her hand. Ten minutes later she arrives at the lair that is hidden in the Rocky Mountains.

"Did you get it KiGo?" Drakken asks his sidekick excitedly while jumping up and down.

"Yeah I got it right here." KiGo says as she places the small vial on the lab table in front of Drakken.

"Good job KiGo!" Drakken says as he picks up the vial and takes over to his microscope.

"Is there anything else you need me to steal Dr. D?" KiGo asks as she removes the gloves of her catsuit to reveal pale green hands.

"I'll let you know when I need you go steal something else for now you go get some food and then get some sleep." Drakken says as he steers KiGo out of the lab.

"Sounds good to me. See later Drakken." KiGo says as her stomach growls and she tries to stifle a yawn. She heads to the kitchen and fixes herself something to eat and then heads to her room to get some much needed sleep.

-Back in the lab with Drakken-

"With the Hephaestus Project at my disposal nothing can damage my Revival Ray!" Drakken says before laughing maniacally.

-With KiGo in her room while she is sleeping and having a sex dream about a certain black haired beauty- ( _Italics is the dream sequence_ )

 _KiGo lies sweating and writhing on her bed naked with a head covered in black hair in between her legs. KiGo grabs two handfuls of that lusciously silky hair and pulls them even more against her center. She hisses as that adds to her pleasure. Suddenly the person who's hair she is clutching at looks up to reveal that it's Sheridan Gordeaux to be the one who had been lapping at her center and giving her all that pleasure. She wakes up gasping for air and sweating like a pig._

"Why was I having a wet dream about Sheridan Gordeaux of all people she's a little goody two shoes!" KiGo says as she pushes back the sweat soaked sheets covering her nude body. She gets up and goes into her bathroom and turns on the shower and hops in to rinse off the sweat. After she gets out she goes back into her room and takes the sweat soaked sheets off her bed and throws them in the washer to be washed in the morning then she puts new sheets on her bed and then climbs in and tries to get back to sleep.

 **A cookie to PokémonSoulMaster93 who can guessed who Athena and Jade Dragon are. (Answer: Miley Stewart was Jade Dragon and Lilly Truscott was Athena.)**

 _Til` chapter 7. Yours Truly,_ _Teletubby2015!_ _Toodles!_


	7. Getting Ready For The Day

_-Previously on A Thief In The Night_ -

 _KiGo lies sweating and writhing on her bed naked with a head covered in black hair in between her legs. KiGo grabs two handfuls of that lusciously silky hair and pulls them even more against her center. She hisses as that adds to her pleasure. Suddenly the person who's hair she is clutching at looks up to reveal that it's Sheridan Gordeaux to be the one who had been lapping at her center and giving her all that pleasure. She wakes up gasping for air and sweating like a pig._

"Why was I having a wet dream about Sheridan Gordeaux of all people she's a little goody two shoes!" KiGo says as she pushes back the sweat soaked sheets covering her nude body. She gets up and goes into her bathroom and turns on the shower and hops in to rinse off the sweat. After she gets out she goes back into her room and takes the sweat soaked sheets off her bed and throws them in the washer to be washed in the morning then she puts new sheets on her bed and then climbs in and tries to get back to sleep.

- _Presently on A Thief In The Night_ -

 _-The next morning-_

An alarm clock starts beeping incessantly until the rooms occupant brutally smashes the snooze button.

 _-Five minutes later-_

The alarm clock goes off again. "I'm up damn it!" KiGo growls as she gets out of bed.

She heads into the bathroom and takes a shower and then gets dressed. She heads out of her room and goes down to the lab.

 _-Meanwhile with Drakken-_

An alarm clock playing the Snowman Hank theme song starts going off.

The blue-skinned mad scientist rolls over and turns off the alarm as he gets out of the bed. He heads into the bathroom and takes a shower and then gets dressed. He leaves his room and heads down to the lab.

 _Til` chapter 8. Yours Truly,_ _Teletubby2015!_ _Toodles!_


End file.
